ANGEL
by Robster80
Summary: PG for kissing. It's been too long since I did a songfic and a Takimi, so I wrote one quick with this new song I like. Takimi fans, enjoy!


ANGEL  
  
BY ROBSTER80  
  
  
Another songfic! This time using Lionel Richie's song "Angel," which I do not own.  
  
  
  
The young teen stood backstage, nervous that he would be performing at the end of Matt's concert. It was almost time for the last song, and he was filled with anxiety since he would be singing to her. "How could I let Matt talk me into this?" he wondered to himself.  
  
Just then, Matt announced his name for the crowd, and he made his way out onto the stage to stand by the lead singer. Matt shot him a quick wink. "You'll do fine," he assured him quietly.  
  
The teen took the mike in his hand, ready to start. "This song," he addressed the crowd. "Is dedicated to a very special person in my life. Mimi Tachikawa, this song is for you." You better be right about this, Matt! He heard Matt tapping his foot lightly three times, giving him his cue. Taking a final deep breath, he started to sing.  
  
  
"I just want to tell you all the things you are  
And all the things you mean to me  
You've been with me forever  
Through the changes in my life  
Through all the tears and laughter"  
  
  
It was then Matt's band kicked into high gear as the teen took on the chorus.  
  
  
"You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight  
  
"Life is just a moment  
We're blowing in the wind  
We're trying to find a friend  
And only time can tell us  
If we win or if we lose  
And who will stand beside us  
  
"When there's darkness all around me  
You're the light I see  
When I need someone to ease my troubled mind  
  
"You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight"  
  
  
It was during the break between lines that the boy looked out among the crowd and saw the girl he was singing for. She stared right at him, a frozen expression on her face. Is that good or bad?  
  
  
"You're all I need tonight  
All I need tonight  
All I need tonight  
You're my angel  
  
"You're the answer to my prayers  
And you're with me everywhere  
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight  
Give me shelter from the rain  
You breathe life in me again  
You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight"  
  
  
The audience roared after the song ended. Matt walked up and took the mike from the teen's hand and said, "Thanks, everyone! Now, let's have a big hand for our guest singer, my kid brother TK!" TK bowed as he was cheered on, and then he left the stage as quickly as possible.  
  
Minutes later, after mostly everyone had gone home, TK walked out of the tent the band had used to house the concert, sighing. I guess I mean nothing to her but a friend, he thought.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
The sudden voice made TK turn around to face Mimi, her strawberry blonde hair making her stand out in the early evening. "Do you really feel that way about me, TK? That we could be more than just friends?"  
  
TK swallowed the huge lump in his throat before speaking. "Yes, Mimi... I... I love you."  
  
Tears arose from Mimi's eyes as she absorbed his words. "Thank you," she whispered softly. "I never had to the courage to tell you... until now." With that, she hugged him tight. "I love you, TK! I've waited so long to be with you."  
  
Shedding his own tears of relief, TK hugged Mimi back. "The wait's over, Mimi... for both of us."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes before kissing. Slowly, Mimi broke off, and began to sing. "You're the answer to my prayers. And you're with me everywhere. You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight."  
  
TK smiled before finishing the chorus. "Give me shelter from the rain. You breathe life in me again. You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight."  
  
They walked home together, arm-in-arm, and happily in love.  
  
Matt watched them go, and smiled. "May you two be as happy as Sora and I are..."  
  
  
END  
  
  
Okay, okay, so I added a little Sorato in here. I got tired of using Yakari in my Takimi fics, so I paired Matt with Sora. Sorry, all you Taiora fans! -R80  



End file.
